theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nezzer's Butler
'''Nezzer's Bulter '''is a minor character in the VeggieTales series. He first appears in "Moe and the Big Exit." He then appears again at Saint Louis at the fair riding on the Farris Wheel with Little Jimmy. He then makes other cameo appearances in other episodes. It is unknown what his name is. Appearance Nezzer's Bulter is a green pea beady eyes and nose and wears a brown bowler hat and golden spectacles grows a mustache. Acting *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" ' ' *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" ' ' *Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" ' ' *Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" ' ' *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" ' ' *Himself in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" ' ' *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" ' ' *Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Themselves in "Mr. Dooley's Revenge" *Himself in "A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Himself in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Himself in "Monsters University" *Himself in "The Polar Express" *Himself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Himself in "Frozen" *Himself in "The Boxtrolls" *Himself in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Himself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Himself in "Flushed Away" *Himself in "The Ring" *Himself in "Small Soldiers" *Himself in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Himself in "Arthur Christmas" *Himself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Himself in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Himself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Himself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Himself in "Father Christmas" *Himself in "White Christmas" *Himself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Himself in "Big Hero 6" *Himself in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Himself in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Himself in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Himself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Himself in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Himself in "Elf" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Himself in "Deck the Halls" *Himself in "Frosty the Snowman" *Himself in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Himself in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Himself in "Jingle And The Way" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:It's a Meaningful Life Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Category:It's a Not So Meaningful Light Category:Mr. Dooley's Revenge Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way